


Trust Me

by adventurewriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom!Lena, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Office Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, luvers, sub!Kara, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurewriter/pseuds/adventurewriter
Summary: This is my smutty fix of 212, Luthors.  Celebrating WLW, no matter what anyone says!! <3





	Trust Me

Kara Danvers touched down and paused briefly in a small alley on Cordova St. It was late, and because of the dark she hadn’t bothered to change into her suit for the quick flight over. One hand carried a small, white paper bag filled with donuts from her favorite bakery in Andersonville. A small voice inside her head asked her what exactly she was doing here. Instead of attending to the question, Kara shook her head and set the bag of donuts between her teeth as she shrugged out of her light, beige trenchcoat and draped it over her arm. Taking the donuts in her hand again, she walked out of the alley and through the front doors of the L-Corp building.

She knew Lena would be there, even without the use of her augmented vision or hearing. What she had seen of the news that night in the bar-- Lena’s stoic face in the court at her mother’s trial, superimposed with the anchor’s speculations of Lena’s ulterior motives-- had moved parts of Kara’s heart in some unexpected ways. With each passing second, she began to feel increasingly loyal and dismayed at Lena’s unfair portrayal. Then when James started in on her, Kara felt a strong, protective wave of anger at the injustice of it all. But most of all, her heart ached at the idea of Lena having to go through something so horrible with her mom.

So she decided to go to Lena, bearing comfort food.

Before she knew it, she was at Lena’s assistant’s desk. Jess, who looked tired and ready to have gone home hours ago, looked up and gave Kara a small smile.

“Go on in, Kara. Here, let me get the door.”

As Kara entered the room, Lena rose. Kara noted how tired she looked.

“I, um, brought you donuts,” she offered. “You eat those, right?”

Lena chuckled softly.

“Well I am human, right?” 

Kara’s heart skipped a beat as she could have sworn that Lena had a mischievous sparkle in her eye as she said it.

As Kara fumbled with her response, Lena led them over to her firm, white couch. The two sat, each tucking a leg under, as they had become accustomed to. 

“I had to come see you after I saw the news today. It’s just awful. How are you holding up?”

“Well, we Luthors don’t crumble easily, Kara, but thank you for coming to check in on me. You are truly an incredible friend.”

There was that sparkle again. Kara shifted on the couch, slightly turning away from Lena. A small knot of nerves began to tangle in her stomach and prickle on the back of her neck.

This was the issue with Lena. Kara was never sure what she meant when she would make comments about their relationship. Could it be that she knew that Kara had feelings for her, and she was milking the attention? Was she just straight and oblivious to the undertone of all of her comments? Or was she just afraid to change the relationship? It drove Kara insane. It kept her up at night, wondering. _Does she see how I steal glances at her? Does she feel anything for me? Does she know?_ The Supergirl quips didn’t help either. Kara simply had no idea if Lena knew about her identity or not. Lena was an enigma. And Kara was addicted.

So she changed the topic to Lillian. Unexpectedly, the conversation lulled as soon as it had began and had Lena searching deeply and unwaveringly into Kara’s eyes. Kara shifted again. The way that Lena held her gaze made her feel more transparent than she was comfortable with, and brought a soft glow to her cheeks. This seemed to amuse Lena slightly.

“What was she like?” Lena asked softly, a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

“Who, my mom? Well, she died when I was eight, so there were a lot of things I didn’t know about her until much later,” Kara began, gazing at her loafers. “But I remember that she was very warm. Oh, and she gave me this--” Kara pulled the pendant from beneath her dress and leaned in towards Lena.

Lena shifted closer on the couch so that their knees grazed each other. Kara’s blush deepened as Lena reached out and laid the pendant gently on the pads of her fingers as she looked more closely.

“Fascinating,” she murmured. “Kara, what kind of stone is this?” she asked, flipping the pendant over to inspect the other side.

Kara swallowed hard at Lena’s proximity to her chest.

“Uh, probably some kind of quartz? I dunno, they made some strange jewelry in the 80’s,” Kara muttered lamely.

“Fascinating,” Lena murmured again. Then glancing up, she noted how Kara’s blush was creeping down her chest and leaned back a little as she dropped the pendant. “It looks gorgeous on you.”

Kara finally looked into Lena’s eyes, and was sucked in. Lena was so close. She could smell the light, woody fragrance of Lena’s cologne. Her lips parted slightly as the warm smell became more intoxicating. Her breath slowed and deepened. Yet there Lena remained, as enigmatic as she was since the beginning, and Kara didn’t know what to do. Again.

“Thanks for sharing that part of you with me, Kara,” Lena said softly. “I think I’ll take your advice and go see my mom.”

And with that, she stood gracefully and walked Kara to the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I just feel so guilty about pushing you to go see your mom,” Kara said with a lump in her throat. Twenty- four hours had passed since the Lillian debacle. “It’’s just that… well, mine isn’t here any more and I guess I was projecting my feelings on you. And look what happened...” Kara choked a little. “You spent a night in jail, you were kidnapped, and Supergirl had to come save you from your mom. Who I convinced you to go see.”

Kara dipped her chin as tears threatened to peak out her eyelids. Lena stood in front of her, with her hands clasped before her, trying to give Kara space as she purged her feelings. She watched Kara’s lips tremble and pull to the side slightly. She almost smiled in spite of the situation-- that expression was just so the essence of Kara. Kara, whose eyes were such a deep sea-blue when she cried. Lena’s heart ached as she looked into those lapis wells but spiked when she felt a warm, soft hand gently grasp her own.

“Lena,” Kara said softly, as she stepped closer. She raised her hands, with Lena’s in hers as she looked into Lena’s eyes. She dipped her chin one last time and took a small breath. Lena felt her senses rise at Kara’s close proximity. Her gaze fell from Kara’s eyes to her lips, and she was unable to tear it away.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, her eyes searching Lena’s. 

Lena didn’t say anything for a long time. She just looked into Kara’s face. Kara, who was always so genuine, and earnest, who was looking deeply into Lena’s eyes, attempting to read her enigmatic expression.

“Kara, you always do the right thing.” Lena smiled softly, and gave Kara’s hands a small squeeze. Kara let out a small laugh of relief. “I love that about you. I know that you’d never try to hurt me.”

Although they were close, Lena closed most of the remaining distance between them. Kara’s breath caught as Lena brought her lips close, almost grazing Kara’s cheek, the heady warm smell of Lena surrounding her.

“Supergirl may have saved me,” Lena said, her lips next to Kara’s ear. “But Kara Danvers,” she whispered, “you’re my hero.” 

She moved both of Kara’s hands into her one, and placed the other on Kara’s back, between her shoulder blades. Kara’s eyes closed momentarily at the intimacy of Lena’s touch. It was tender, and full of energy. Lena pressed into Kara’s back, turning her gently, and led her back to the couch.

“So, my office is overflowing with flowers,” Kara said nervously as she sat. “You really didn’t have to do that.” She glanced up at Lena. Lena looked considerably less enigmatic than usual, which caused Kara’s stomach to lurch.

“Yeah, I did,” Lena replied. Her smile pulled to the side, amused and wolfish. She noticed Kara read her expression and it gave her a thrill. So she did know that she was being pursued.

The cumulation of the events of the past week had added up on Lena. She was tired of being jerked around. She was tired of being manipulated. And in this moment, as she gazed at Kara, she felt control. She had been sending Kara signals for weeks, and withdrawing just as Kara would catch on. It was time to bring the game to an end. She was hungry and raw. And there sat Kara, unsure and demure, and Lena decided it was time to take control.

“Lena?” Kara ventured, unsure of the expression on Lena’s face. She heard the other woman’s heartbeat begin to beat harder and the depth of her breath deepen.

“Hmm?” Lena hummed absently, as she gazed at Kara’s mouth, her elbow on the couch with her hand in her hair. She looked ready to consume Kara.

“Uhm. Maybe I better go,” Kara said nervously as she picked up her coat. Lena arched her eyebrow.

“Is that what you want, Kara?”

Kara paused, her mouth open. She felt at a loss for words. 

Lena chuckled. There she was, the Girl of Steel, powerless under Lena’s gaze. Waiting for Lena’s direction. Lena shook her head gently in amusement as she brushed the hair away from her face.

“Why don’t you go lock the door, Kara,” she suggested, her voice low and thick. She saw the blush creep onto Kara’s chest as she took a breath. Kara’s hand raised off her lap and froze momentarily as she tried to figure out Lena’s motive.

Lena cocked her head patiently.

Kara rose, unable to refuse Lena’s command. She walked to the door, her heart pounding in her ears. Her head was swimming. In her overwhelmed state, she didn’t hear Lena rise from the couch and follow closely behind her.

As Kara reached the door, she slowly turned the lock, and took a deep breath for courage. At first the breath was calming, cooling, but quickly it turned into that warm, rich wood and whiskey scent of Lena, swirling into her nose and lungs, penetrating all of her senses, sending heat through her chest and back. She dipped her head closed her eyes as she exhaled. Lena saw all of it.

Game over, Kara.

Lena placed two hands on either side of Kara against the door. Kara, senses coming back to her, heard the soft pad of Lena’s hands press into the frosted glass and felt Lena’s presence close behind her. She took a sharp breath in and let it out, trying to cool herself down. She heard Lena’s soft chuckle behind her and as she opened her eyes, she noticed that she had completely frozen the glass door in front of her.

_Shit,_ she thought. Maybe Lena hadn’t noticed the frozen condensation on the frosted effect of the glass. She stiffened and turned quickly around to see Lena’s reaction. What she wasn’t expecting was to see Lena so close. She pressed her back against the door so that Lena’ couldn’t see the frozen patch.

“Lena,” she muttered lamely. It was all she could say.

“Kara,” Lena replied, her voice playful and low.

“Are you…” Kara couldn’t finish her question.

“If that’s ok,” Lena replied, eyes half-lidded, gazing hungrily at Kara’s flushed cheeks and plumped lips.

Kara could barely stand upright. She looked down to see if she was accidentally floating. Not floating. Check.

“Please,” she mustered, unable to look Lena in the eye.

Kara’s shyness amused Lena. “Hm,” she sighed lowly, as she bent her elbows to lie flat on the door. She moved one thigh in between Kara’s. She was so hungry.

As her lips met Kara’s jaw, just below her ear, Kara gasped. Her hand moved involuntarily to Lena’s waist. She felt relief, fear and arousal like she had never before.

Lena kissed, lips slightly parted, along Kara’s jaw, down her chin. Kara arched her head back, totally enchanted by Lena’s pursuit. Lena took the invitation and kissed down her neck to her collarbones and sucked lightly. Kara reactively tugged Lena’s hips, pressing down on Lena’s thigh that was between hers.

“Lena,” Kara gasped for air. “Fuck…”

Lena grinned as she continued to kiss back up Kara’s neck. Hearing her mild-mannered friend curse at her kisses was thrilling. She pressed further into Kara, pressing her full breasts into Kara as one of her hands wandered down to Kara’s firm, smooth hips. She kissed back up her chin. She removed the other hand from the door and wove it into the hair on the back of Kara’s head and tilted her to face her. She pressed her forehead against Kara’s as their gazes locked.

“Are you ok, Kara?”

Kara was breathing heavily. “Don’t stop,” she finally mustered, flushing deeply.

Lena grinned as she closed the remaining distance and captured Kara’s lips in her own. As she did, Kara moaned involuntarily into Lena’s mouth, sending a wave of heat to Lena’s lower half. Lena gripped into Kara’s hair roughly and pulled her impossibly closer. Kara’s hands fluttered over the space between Lena’s tight black pants and her impossibly well-fitted black, sleeveless top. Now she knew that top was no accident.

Uncontrolled by her, Kara’s tongue slipped out into Lena’s lips. Lena moaned and pressed her thigh tighter into Kara, causing her tweed skirt to ruck up on the sides, exposing long expanses of Kara’s cool, soft thighs. Lena reached down to touch. She placed her hand in between her own thigh and Kara’s, palm facing Kara’s, as she worked her way up to where Kara was pressing down on her. She growled lightly at the pleasure of the feel of Kara’s milky thighs in her palm.

“Lena,” Kara gasped.

Lena slipped her hand under the fabric of Kara’s skirt. Kara’s skin was softer the higher she inched, Lena observed with pleasure. She felt Kara’s hand slip into the waistband of her pants, gripping her ass, pulling her closer. She could feel Kara struggling for control, wanting to make sure that she didn’t hurt Lena but being barely in control of her need. She felt Kara beginning to tug on her rhythmically, pulling her closer and closer as she began to grind on Lena’s thigh. Lena groaned as she felt the warmth from Kara’s center pressing onto her thigh through her pants. She gripped Kara’s thigh, squeezing it firmly in her hand as her kisses became more rough and rapid, pressing into Kara’s mouth, tasting Kara’s rosy sweetness. She felt stoned on Kara, and needed more.

Her hand continued to squeeze up Kara’s thigh, playing with the edge of Kara’s underwear that lined them. She paused momentarily, as Kara whimpered into her mouth, then continued to move until she came to a stop on top of her thigh, fingers facing up, stroking Kara on the fabric of her underwear. Kara’s body became limp for a brief moment as she felt the wave of pleasure move through her body, then came back with a firm jerk on Lena’s hand.

Lena gasped into Kara’s mouth as she felt the heat of Kara’s lips on her hand.

“Fuck, Kara,” she muttered.

“Yes,” Kara said desperately, gyrating her hips, trying to get more traction on Lena’s fingers.

Lena removed her other hand from Kara’s hair and slipped it under her knitted sweater, and up her toned belly.

“Damn, Kara,” whispered raggedly. She’d have to take in Kara’s physique fully at another time. Instead, she pressed her fingers beneath the underwire of Kara’s bra, and began to caress her breasts.

Kara’s hips involuntarily jerked again. 

“Please, Lena… please!” Kara begged. The hairs on the back of Lena’s neck rose in eagerness. Supergirl begging to be fucked… Lena almost couldn’t handle it.

She slipped her fingers to the side and under the fabric of Kara’s underwear. She pressed the fabric aside and maneuvered through Kara’s soft fur and pressed her middle finger into Kara’s clit as she pressed more firmly into Kara with her thigh.

“Yes,” Kara begged raggedly, voice on the verge of breaking. “Please, don’t stop, I need you. I need you.”

Lena sharply inhaled. She pressed her fingers further back through Kara’s fur with each rhythmic grinding motion, until she slipped between Kara’s lips and circled gently around her entrance.

Kara couldn’t keep it together any longer. She ripped her mouth away from Lena’s and gasped loudly. Lena glared up at her with the glitter of sex in her eyes. She quickly removed her hand from Kara’s breasts and took ahold of Kara’s chin as she circled Kara’s wet entrance more firmly and regularly. She wanted all of Kara and was not about to let her go now. Mustering all the strength she could, she jerked Kara’s face back down and pressed her tongue deep into Kara’s mouth as she simultaneously entered her fully with her finger, pressing up with her palm upon Kara’s clit, and ground into her as hard as she could with her thigh. She felt Kara melt upon her leg, mouth going limp as she contracted around Lena’s hand. Her muffled moans fell into Lena’s mouth like a prayer. Lena growled back in response, eating Kara up, feeling her pulsing on her hand.

Kara’s body went weak, eyes closed, and Lena pressed her into the door. She held her hand inside Kara, waiting for the pulsing to subside. She released Kara’s captive mouth, and kissed along her neck and collar as Kara’s head lolled back, breathing deeply. She stayed there for a full minute, as Lena kissed her all over, soft, thirsty kisses that lapped up all the last drops of Kara’s pleasure.

As Lena felt Kara’s hands leave her ass and settle upon her shoulders, she looked up at Kara, and gently removed her finger from inside her. Kara’s eyes fluttered as Lena left her, but did not break her gaze. She stood there, slouched against the door, speechless. Lena grinned, and brought her finger to her mouth and pulled it all the way in. _Licorice,_ Lena thought in surprise. So Kryptonians were a little different after all.


End file.
